The present invention relates to gaskets for use in providing a liquid-tight seal between an opening in a sidewall and a pipe and more particularly to a novel packaging arrangement for retaining a gasket and the necessary clamping assemblies together, as well as an instruction card, the packaging arrangement further enabling installation of the gasket and at least one of the clamping assemblies without undoing the fastener holding the package together.